Birthday 2: Love's Lasting Embrace
by theWanderingANBU
Summary: When the world shouted at him...he slowly began to cry...however she promised him to be there for him...and more...it's the sequel to Birthday: The Most Precious Gift Of All. One Shot and truly a Shinji x Asuka fic.


**The other one-shot turned out better than I thought. I understand the whole relationship thing, as I too am a fan of Asuka/Shinji. But I've decided to do a follow up one shot to finish the story...or it's up to you to finish it with an epilogue. I don't mind if anyone tries to, if they want to they have my full permission. Just email me the link so I can read it myself:D**

**Out of all of my works, this one took so much time, and I didn't expect it to end like this. How it ended was interesting, but I hope you like it. I hope the theme around it along with the ending is WAFFY enough for some, and hopefully not too much for others.**

**One more thing, in one part I put a dialogue situation and here's how to explain it..**

_"words" Asuka at the moment and_

_**"words" both of them talking (Shinji and Asuka) at the same time...**_

**So let me know what you think by reviewing, I want to know anything you have to tell me. I love the comments I get, even if they're about writing. It helps me enjoy this all the more because it helps me to improve. So please leave a review :D**

**Now on with the chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_And all she could think about was his smile that day…._

Birthday Part 2: Her Birthday…

It was hot outside, the sun burning everything it touched everywhere. Fans were blowing on the maximum powers they could, with people watching TV and relaxing. Some were even swimming at the moment, and it seemed that life had become peaceful. Everyone you went, there seemed to be a feeling that everyone was happy in their homes and that life was perfect. It had been like that since three years ago, when the savior of the world had stopped what would have torn apart the world.

The savior of them all, the one who had been able to make this happen had stood up for himself and everyone. He was the one that stood up and gave a the shout to the world that he was who he was, that he had found his purpose in life to make it through and to persevere. He shouted to the world that he had found another reason to live, and that he was finally who he needed to be. When the world had seemed to reject him, he still accepted his reality and stood up instead of backing down. He was finally able to tell himself that he didn't run away.

Shinji Ikari had become the savior of them all, and no one could be happier than ever. Life had become normal, no more chaos at the hands of the Angels or what potential destruction they could cause. Life had found its way back to reliving where it once left off. Everything was supposed to stay the way it seemed to go. However for Asuka, the scenario had changed.

Without any explanation to him at all, and to anyone else it seemed, she knew she had to leave. She felt like her walls were being broken down as she started spending more time with him, and she felt like it was too dangerous to get that close to him. She couldn't do it, she couldn't allow herself to fall for it again.

Vulnerability was the fatal flaw in all of humans, and the desire that every human wants was another flaw she wouldn't allow herself to fall into; the yearning for the affection and admiration of another. These were the two things that she had learned to push away when her mother died, and when everything began to slowly change between her and Shinji, she couldn't allow herself to get near him again.

One and a half years ago, she ran away from it, hoping to find the answers to herself and her reasoning for feeling so close to Shinji and why she felt this emotion that seemed more than friendship. She wanted to see what it was that drove her to want to be near Shinji so much, and yet want to push her away from him at the same time.

She remembered the night after the aborted Third Impact that caused her to feel a little bit closer to him than before. She remembered the day he slowly let his walls begin to crumble.

**Four Years Ago**

Third Impact was the fear of many men, many people, but the dream of many others. It was the idea of combining the bodies of others, to create one mind and being. It was to fill in the holes left in everyone's hearts; the fundamental emptiness in every single being today. It was the idea to create a being that surpassed God; for humanity to become God and to make well with the world.

It's other names, Instrumentality, or Human Completion Projection, was only one of the small things found against NERV and its commander in chief, Gendo Ikari. They found out that NERV had been working with that secret group known as SEELE, and that the purpose of NERV, Eva, everything was to complete Instrumentality.

The only bad thing about the investigation that was lead by the police was finding the leaders of SEELE dead, and the remnants of them were in more places than anyone could have imagined. It was becoming more than a secret group hoping to become God, but sadly a radical movement that had almost spread its ideals everywhere.

And yet, after all of this, in the midst of it all, was the one person in the center of it all. Used, hurt, abandoned, the eyes that were withdrawn and blank. They told a story of a poor person who had just realized they were used as a tool, and in the end didn't seem to have a purpose to live for anymore. In the eyes there was that feeling of hurt, a layer added onto a wall built years ago to shield them from the pain of reality.

Too bad for him, once again he'd been betrayed by the own person he yearned admiration from. His eyes told the same sad song sung a so long ago, only now was the outro added to the mix.

The world seemed still in the midst of everything, because to him he had finally faced the harsh and bitterness of reality. His eyes looked at his EVA that stood there, frozen, forever placed as a remembrance for the hell that humanity had gone through. It was the symbol for the betrayal of humankind, the symbol of hatred that would forever spew from the mouths of man when one mentioned EVA. More importantly, it was the end of the reason of existence for the young Shinji Ikari.

For who was once hailed as a hero would now be known as the person who almost betrayed human kind. He would forever be known as the man who almost cursed everyone with a horrible fate.

When she got out of her EVA, she looked at him with a glare, the type that once was on the great Asuka's face would never wear off. She didn't know what it was, or what had happened, but when he hadn't came to help her right away, it was something almost unforgivable. She came trudging at him with such anger in her walk that death seemed inevitable for the poor Shinji Ikari.

"Anta Baka, do you know what the hell you did to me? Where were you!?" snapped Asuka, walking towards him with anger. Shinji seemed to be absent-minded, sitting there and hugging his knees while staring at the distance in front of him. He didn't even seem to hear her while she said that, so the silence was her answer from him, causing her anger to rise even more than ever.

She grabbed him from the chest in the EVA suit, pulling him up so he could look her in the eyes. She couldn't stand the silence, and as much as she was angry, she wanted his comfort. All she saw was his head turn to the side, his eyes still withdrawn and looking out into space.

"Damn it idiot, answer me now! Why weren't you there for me! Why didn't you protect me?" she snapped, her grip tightening, Shinji shook back into reality as he felt the pain from her grip. He winced at the pain, and looked at her with distant eyes. It was like he was seeing her from afar.

"Sorry…" was all he could muster, and the word was like a release, and Asuka's fury was released.

A punch could be heard throughout the world, and immediately Shinji fell to the floor, sprawled out with a blood coming out of his mouth. She stood there, trembling from anger while she stood there, her eyes gazing over his lifeless body and his distant eyes. How could he be this way? Why was it like this…?

"I'm alone again…I've got no one to go to…" she heard him saying while he slowly trembled. She watched him, and the for a brief second or so, she saw a glimpse of an image that seemed to come from his mind. It was him as a little child, crying and standing there.

The pain resonated with her heart, and finally she understood him. Though through all this time she thought she understood him…but now with the brief glimpse she saw something she wished she hadn't of seen. She didn't see Shinji, or a little boy anymore, nor did she see anything around her. What she had seen in front of her was herself crying and hurt. She felt its suffocating grasp clasp around her neck, her breathing becoming shallow. However, this time, in its gaze it saw no fear emanating from her, rather sympathy. She stared it down in the eyes, determined to stand for herself and not to allow it to control her anymore.

"Let go of me…" her eyes shouted at the beast, and slowly she felt its grip loosen, to where it was no longer there. She stood there in that brief second, frozen in reality but alive in another.

She shook herself out of it and found herself running towards Shinji. Thanks to him, she was able to make it let go, the pain, everything…maybe that was because…

The feelings she carried were more than just a friend…

Even if it felt uncomfortable to her, even if she would have never done it in the past, she allowed herself to be able to do the one thing she could never find herself in or doing; she held Shinji tightly while trying to soothe him.

"Shinji, you're wrong. You're not alone, you've never been alone, because you've always had one person near you…," she told him in a whisper so only he could hear it, a feeling of intimacy and happiness spreading around her slowly, "even if the world will hate you, even if everyone will throw you to the side, you'll always have one person beside you, ready to take on the world…" she continued, feeling his body slowly relax and yet tense up at the same time. It was a different type of tenseness though, one she couldn't explain.

"I promise you that I will be there for you, with you, to make sure that you're fine. Shinji, no matter how much the burden you face, you know you have me here." Asuka finished saying, holding him tighter and feeling the intimacy increase.

"It's just like…my mother is here…Asuka…" thought Shinji, relaxing in her embrace. She felt his arms touch hers, connected and feeling like he was going to hang on for dear life. From then on, things started to blossom and the future seemed brighter for the both of them.

**Back in Tokyo – 3**

He sat at the table with a beer at hand. He looked around with his cold eyes, scanning the room. Everywhere he went he looked for her and only her, hoping to find her somewhere unexpectedly. It was a pathetic life if you would've asked him. He never seemed to want to go anywhere, and when he did he didn't even seem there. It was an empty shell walking by.

"Well, I guess I understand Misato's point with beer now…" thought Shinji, taking a swig of it. It wasn't tasty, nor did it give anything any flavor. It just filled him somehow, released him of his temporary pain that night. Another night, another pain, the more sorrow filled his body. He knew this whole beer business would make it worse, but for now he wanted that sweet release he found in it.

**3 ½ years ago –**

He couldn't understand the feelings that began to stir inside of him that day. All he could think about was…her. Sure, they'd only been friends for six months, but something began to feel different as the time went by. He began to feel as though she was becoming more radiant and beautiful than ever. Her eyes that shined so brightly in times of despair, they way they became softer. The way her smiled shined with radiance when she walked into the room. With all these thoughts, he felt a tinge of red spread across his face. Here he was, sitting in the classroom blushing and daydreaming…again…

"It probably wouldn't be this way if it wasn't so boring in here…" he had changed an insurmountable amount thanks to Asuka's "help". Somehow in the midst of the weird six month friendship they've had, she's gotten him to develop a backbone…something that he could honestly thank Asuka for. So now, why did he feel this way for her?

She caught his stare from the other side of the classroom, messaging him with a tint of a blush on her face. She wasn't even sure of her emotions lately. She recounted all the instances where she had the urge to lean into him, or to get closer, or to even kiss him. She didn't understand the reason to kiss, but she started to understand the feelings she had when it came to wanting to be close to him.

She could see that, he somehow had changed into this guy she would have never seen before. He had become calm at times, happier at best, and would actually stand up for himself. No longer had she seen the boy she had seen before…but still…

Through all the times he had been yelled at, cursed, insulted, he started to remain strong even if he leaned on her for support. She kept her promise, being there for him every step of the way and it felt like it brought something else, like the feeling he had before when she first promised him everything.

Intimacy…

"Why are you staring at me?" was the message blinking in front of Shinji, causing Shinji to once again shake out of his daydream. He looked at it and glanced at Asuka, who had a confused look on her face. He started clammering away on the keyboard, silently to where the teacher couldn't be heard.

"I hope he tells me that he thinks I'm beautiful and…what the hell am I thinking here?! I, the Great Asuka don't have a crush on him…but still…" she thought to herself, waiting in an odd sense of anticipation

"…Sorry…" was the message flashing at her, and immediately anger boiled in her eyes. He was always like this, even if he had finally gained some backbone. She wrote back in a fury and in a fast pace, a signal to Shinji that he was either: a) dead or b) he was in a lot of trouble. As much as it was a lose-lose situation, he prayed for option b.

"Anta Baka? I didn't yell at you, I was just wondering…" was the message back, causing surprise to swell in Shinji's mind. He looked at her with a shocked look, earning him the death glare right then and there. He gulped, and looked at the clock with a grim feeling.

Five…four…three…two…one…

"Baka!!!" snapped the all too familiar voice while Shinji bolted for the door. However, in a matter of seconds, he felt someone pummel him to the ground.

"You're not supposed to say sorry remember!!!" snapped Asuka with a vengeance as harsh as Zeus with a thunderbolt. Shinji only waited for the impact that seemed inevitable. Until…

"Shinji?"

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question…."

"R-right…"

He explained to her that he was zoning out in class and happened to focus on her, which caused her to blush. What was it about his gaze that made her feel that way? She avoided him the rest of the day, and the affect started to show on Shinji. He still gazed over at her, but he felt withdrawn and distant from her, and it scared her.

"Asuka, I think he likes you…"

Asuka shook her head and turned to glance at Hikari, who had a bright smile plastered on her face. Asuka wanted to yell at her, but couldn't find herself to do it. Hikari was her best friend after all, and usually Asuka would be the one to do that to Hikari. Karma finds it's way to get back at you sometimes..,

"Him?!?! Why would he like me? And besides, there's no way I would like him…" snapped Asuka with a triumphant grin, crossing her arms across her chest, an indication to Hikari that she was indeed lying to her.

"Really, are you sure about that?" said Hikari in reply, Asuka blushing fuiriously at that remark.

"Are you kidding me?! Who would like the baka over there?" snapped Asuka, quiet enough so Shinji wouldn't hear it.

"You've really got to take a look at everything that has happened between you two, and then tell me that you two don't like each other!"

"I don't like him like that Hikari, he's childish, immature, stubborn, spineless…"

"Are you really talking like yourself? Are you really telling the truth, or protecting yourself from something as great as a crush?" Asuka looked at Hikari with eyes wide open, shocked at the comment, Hikari saw this and took it to her advantange, "Asuka, it's okay to accept when you like someone. It's something so different, and I understand. But if you like someone, you have to be willing to allow that person into your heart and trust them not to hurt you. That is what a crush is, or even what love is. Love is something so amazing and yet destructive. Don't let yourself lose while you have it in your grasp."

Asuka sat there in awe and in amazement. With her heart beating furiously while thinking of Shinji and the words spoken, her mind finally recognized the feeling; love. Well, somewhat close to love, but a feeling of vulnerability.

As much as she loved this feeling, she hated it at the same time.

"I can't love someone Hikari, I just can't…neither of us can…"

"Anyone can love another, it takes time and getting to know each other. Life is built off our relationships with others. Without them, without even deeper ones than we forge as friends, our lives cannot truly be lived without them. Asuka, give it a shot. Usually you're the one to give me advice…"

"I can't Hikari! I just can't…"

"You can't…or you won't?"

Hikari walked off and started yelling at two kids for misbehaving near the classroom, earning them the chance to stay afterschool and clean up the classroom.

"Still the same old Hikari no matter what…" thought Asuka, a smile upon her face while she looked back at Shinji, who she caught staring at her with a blush on his face. He immediately turning his face away, "And maybe she's right…but can I truly accept someone into my heart?"

After lunch ended, everything seemed to be awkward. Shinji didn't talk to her while he waited for the bell to ring for class. From what Asuka saw on his face, he was contemplating something.

"I dunno what to say to her…" thought Shinji in his mind, not clear on anything anymore. He felt horrible that this feeling was back between them, and it was hurting him inside…it was how he felt when his father left him. Abandonment? Loneliness? Without her it seems…

His heart skipped a beat and he felt shocked with this emotion. It was something more than he had ever experienced in a long time. He felt it slowly rising just thinking of her name.

"Asuka…"

What was it that drove him to this madness? That without her, he felt different. He felt small and tiny in this world that shunned him, and once again loneliness took him in its grasp and held onto him tightly. He was trying to fight it, but found no power to do so. Instead, it fed off of him like water, and he felt himself giving in.

Once again, a messaged flashed onto his computer and he looked at it, shocked at the message:

_You're not alone_

He realized it was Asuka once again, the feeling giving him strength to face against the loneliness. With it's grasp weakening, he felt himself smile while he watched it die away, and what permanently sealed it at that moment were the words they both shouted in their minds:

"I want to be with you…"

It was in the afternoon that they had met, just like they planned to. Asuka and Shinji stood there, staring at each other with a side they never showed each other before. She could see it in his eyes, and he too could see it in her eyes.

"Shinji I –,"

"No…"

Asuka looked at him shocked, saddened at the first word muttered from his lips. Were they the answer to what she wanted to ask him? Had he read her mind at this very moment? Somehow, through the midst of it all, was it true that he had just turned her down?

"Let me be the one to say it…" she lifted her head up in shock, and a light blush came upon her face while she saw him moving closer to her. She felt scared and worried, yet happy and excited. She was eager for him to tell her what he said he would, she was hoping he would say it…

"Asuka, I don't know what it is about you, nor what you've done to me but…" a slight pause, a bit of hesitation, come on Shinji, you can do it dammit! "I like you Asuka!!!"

A big silence engulfed them both…

"Anta Baka? You finally had the nerve to ask me now?" snapped Asuka with her normal cocky tone, adding to the list of "confusing things Asuka does" for Shinji.

"Shinji, like I told you that day, I'll always be here for you. Even if I may not understand myself, even if I may not understand the feeling I have for you, I know that I am yours…" she told him, taking his hand. Then in that instant, he felt her lips press against his, but warmer. He looked at her face, shocked, only to find her eyes closed and a blush on her face. He felt a blush on his face slowly rise and he replied the kiss…

Shinji smiled and felt relieved, he was finally happy in his life…

For now he realized six months ago…he received the most precious gift to him…

Asuka's heart.

**Present - Shinji**

"You know…you're a hell of a worse drinker than I am…" snapped a cocky voice coming from the hallway, a smirk plastered on her face. Shinji looked up absentmindedly, and then gave her a distant smile. She always hated that look, but knew it was going to be the best she got from him. After all, he had the reason to do so ever since that day...

"I guess Misato, I mean you've had more experience than I had…" said Shinji, trying to make small talk. Had trying to create a conversation become this hard? He hadn't remembered it to be this tough…or brutal for the fact.

"Look Shinji, how about this, we can talk about it during drinking. How about handing me one?" asked Misato with a warm feeling in her voice, Shinji brushing it off and handing her a beer.

Within five beers, Misato helped him to master the art of drinking a beer really well. The only problem is…it took another five beers for the both of them…and…

"Shinji, did you ever get laid by Asuka?" said Misato in a drunk slur, causing Shinji to spit out some beer in the process.

"What the hell Misato? Why would I tell you that?" snapped Shinji in a mocking tone, obviously relaxed and no restraints holding him back.

"Asuka and I…didn't…we were too young, and we both weren't ready…" said Shinji with his eyes slowly glazing, the toxins slowly taking him slowly

"You…s-sure about that Shinji??" she was already drunk. Shinji sighed, she must've drank some at work too…

He took another swig, he knew that tonight was going to be a long night…

**Asuka - **

"My mind…so empty…since when was I myself again?" she asked herself while she looked out into space, her eyes blank and withdrawn. She looked around the messy room, seeing how her clothes seemed to spread everywhere. How long had it been since they moved her out of the home? How long had it been since she was told to live in this crappy apartment.

"Nothing feels the same anymore without him around. I wonder why did I leave?" she asked herself as she looked around and sighed, taking the picture she had of them together and admired with a blank smile.

"He was always there for me, and now I'm stuck in Kyoto alone. I shouldn't have ran away from him. What caused this to happen to me?" she continued to herself, still staring at the picture she took with him just recently. She looked down at her hand and examined it with a tear starting to drip from her eyes.

There it was, the final piece to bond them together; she remembered the wedding ring that fit snuggly around her finger. No one could ever forget that feeling that she felt when he asked her to be his and only his. She fell to her knees and began to cry, letting out the self of her she could let no one see. She held the picture tightly to her stomach and cried, the tears pouring from her eyes.

"I promised you my world that day, and I let you down…" she sobbed as she felt herself weakening, the inside Asuka screaming to her to get up and stand up and be strong. She couldn't though, she couldn't pull herself up this time. I'll cry dammit, I'll cry is what she told herself in her mind, standing up to the inside Asuka while she continued to weep as the sun slowly fall into the mountains once again…

All she could do was think about his smile...and another tear fell...

**Shinji – **

"So, d-d-did you f-finally get Asuka…?" asked Misato in her drunken state while Shinji stared down at the beer can, still somewhat sober at the moment. He couldn't allow himself to get that drunk, he wasn't ready to let the walls fall tonight.

"No, I've decided that I should let her go at this point…" said Shinji, swirling the beer in the can for awhile. Misato looked at him with an angry look.

"You should chase after her Shinji, why let her go?" snapped Misato with no restraints. Shinji looked absentmindedly at the beer can while answering her.

"Asuka ran away for a reason Misato, I've got to let her become strong…somewhere I can still feel her presence near me, no matter what. She may be gone, but I know that one day we'll get back together…" said Shinji with a confident tone, Misato sitting there shocked.

"Shinji, you won't get the girl if you let her sit alone like that alone and hurt, how'll you get the girl?" snapped Misato with a drunken anger. Shinji gave a heavy sigh and looked out through the window at the setting sun.

"Asuka is stronger than anyone has given her credit for. I know I'm hurt and that I can't hide that. To have a loved one run away from you or leave you in any way hurts you deep down inside," said Shinji, Misato sitting there and listening intently, not one single movement occurring, "but I've decided that Asuka does things that will help herself, even if they seem bleak. She gave me her word that she would protect me Misato, and that's something that she would keep no matter what…"

"You're an idiot Shinji…you know that?"

"No matter what anyone says Misato…

"_No matter what happens now…."_

"_**I will always love you…"**_

**6 months later – Kyoto**

She continued walking, a habit she tended to form to release any sadness built up inside. She had decided two months ago to slowly save up for the future…to get ready to go back to Tokyo -3. Prices had sky rocketed ever since EVA had destroyed majority of train tracks, so it was a luxury to ride it. At the time she left, she would've been a millionaire in American Society. Now, she was commonplace with everyone around her, stuck in a place where no one knew her name. No one knew of the EVAS, nor did they tend to remember them at all?

"It's still not the same…but I promise you…I'll come back to you…" she told herself in her mind, determined at any rate to be with him. She wore her most prized possession of them all, one she would never want to let go of; the wedding ring he had given her. Asuka sighed and still remembered the night that had made her happy but scared her away.

**1 year ago – **

It was a beautiful night with everything that had gone on. The perfect day to hang out and just have fun; enjoying themselves in the midst of a amusement park that brought a smile to her face. She could see Shinji looking around with a smile on his face while she held onto his arm with a smile, the warmth causing her to feel safe and protected.

"This is definitely different than I'd ever picture it….him…the baka…yet…" she thought to herself, looking at him once again with a big smile, "he's my baka now, there's nothing else to it. The Invincible Shinji is now The Great Asuka's!" a blush painted her face that radiated beautifully. Everyone glanced at her with a bright smile, seeing both Shinji and Asuka together seemed to bring smiles to people's faces.

"So Shinji, what are we up to now?" she asked him, and all of a sudden she saw him snap back into reality. He looked at her with a confused look and asked her what she asked him again.

"What are we gonna do now baka?" said Asuka with a quizzing look. It seemed to say "if you pick something completely stupid and boring I'm gonna dump you" and it caused Shinji to gulp. He looked at his watch and realized that it was one in the afternoon, and they hadn't gotten a bite just yet.

"Well, I'm actually feeling hungry, how about you Asuka?" asked Shinji with a smile, causing Asuka to blush. She hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in a while.

"Yeah why not? You're actually thinking for once…" she said at him, nudging him lightly in the side.

The rest of the day was this blissful memory Asuka never wanted to forget. All it did was make her feel…warm…happy…

For once she could admit to herself that maybe…she was in love with the baka named Shinji. That thought, that sound, everything sounded so right behind that.

However, the true memory began when the clock struck seven that night. Shinji had asked Asuka to go to dinner with him, his treat. She remembered him telling her to dress in the best dress she had, and she did. He waited for her at the car with a bright smile, dressed in a suit that made her blush at the sight. She hadn't seen him dress like this before, even at prom when he did it didn't feel this radiant. Asuka took a quick look at him and had a feeling that tonight would go weird. Still, she shook it off and told herself that tonight was a night with Shinji, and that's all that mattered…

**8:45 p.m. 1 Year Ago –Same Dinner – **

Everything had gone perfectly for him, while he sat there lost in her eyes while holding her hand, a sight that seemed to be in its own separate world. In that moment, to them and them only…

What they only wanted was each other, nothing else mattered…

Shinji seemed to be out of the daze while he saw Asuka still in hers while he smiled. The beauty he saw in front of him couldn't even be compared to anything. To him no one compared to her. Slowly he got himself mentally prepared, and with a deep sigh on the inside he began to make his move.

"Asuka…" he said, to where she shook herself out of the daze, a smile on her face that would cause any man to die from it, he continued to blush furiously and smile at her, looking down and feeling his face turn redder than any normal times, "I wanted to bring you here tonight because…because…"

"I have to do this, I can do this" he shouted in his head while he stuttered with the word because for a third time, until he mentally got himself to say it, "I love you Asuka, more than you'll ever know." He held onto her hand with a firmer grip, still looking into her deep eyes, "and I want you to know that, with the promise you gave me four years ago. You gave me acceptance and a happiness I couldn't describe. And ever since we-we-we…" he continued looking, her eyes continuing to suck the words out of his mouth. Was it so hard to say these words? "became a couple I've begun to realize that there's something about you Asuka that makes me want to tell you that every day I fall in love with you more. Everyday I feel happy to be with you, to be near you is a blessing to me. And so….I want to tell you Asuka that…you're my true love…"

Her eyes began to shimmer and shine in the light, tears forming in her eyes, Shinji began to put his hand in his pants to reach for the one thing he needed to complete this…

"I may not be the best man out there, I may not be the best person to see, but I promise you with my heart and soul that I will become who I need to be to where I can love you forever. That in my eyes you are the only one I see and treasure. You are the one I adore, admire, and every day I can't help but feel as though I'm the luckiest guy. What I'm trying to ask you now is…" he felt his hand pull out the object from his pocket.

A small box that had an opening in the middle, and slowly Asuka felt Shinji's hand pull away form hers and towards the box, Asuka sat there stunned and yet anticipating what was next.

"Asuka," he pulled the box open, and when it fully opened up he asked her the question he had been waiting to for so long, "will you marry me?"

Asuka felt so happy at this moment, and yet so shocked. She loved him, adored him, felt the same way, but somehow she felt scared and worried too. She wasn't sure of what was going on, but she wondered to herself if she was ready to make a commitment. Questions raced through her head

Before her mind could say anything at all, she felt her mouth move and make a single word, the word she realized she wasn't ready to say.

"Yes…"

And in that night was the night she found herself running away…

**Present – **

"I promise Shinji I'll be with you…I have realized that I'm ready for it, that I want to be Asuka Langley Ikari, the wife and best friend of Shinji Ikari. I love you too much to be this way…forever I am yours…" she told him mentally, looking up into the shining sun and sky.

The sky was blue and clear, a peaceful feeling filled the air and made her feel that there was something good about today. She kept walking around until she saw someone sitting on one of the benches, huddled in his sweater and with his head down. She wondered what was up and decided that he interested her enough to gain her help.

She walked over to him and decided to be nice. If it's one thing that she had changed about herself when she was with Shinji, it was giving people a chance. Hell, she wasn't sure if this guy was a nice person or not, but she found that for some odd reason she wanted to help him.

She finally got to where he was and stood in front of him, casting a shadow over him. He stayed frozen while she looked at him.

"Excuse me, sir, are you okay?" she asked him with a worried tone. She waited for an answer but it seemed none would come out of his mouth, and it caused Asuka to be a little bit furious at this guy. She waited some more, hoping that her patience would help her, but sadly it didn't.

"Hey sir, are you okay? Idiot…" she muttered after her angry yell of a question towards him. Suddenly, it seemed he looked up at her with his cerulean eyes, and immediately Asuka felt a blush on her face. Why did he seem so familiar?

His eyes caught her gaze, but slowly she studied him and begun to feel all too familiar with him. He had the eyes that reminded her of Shinji…but his face was covered in a moustache and a beard, sort of a nice looking way. Still, she couldn't help but shake that familiar feeling as he got up and stood in front of her.

"Asuka…?" he asked her, and she looked at him with a worried look? How did he know my name was what she shouted in her mind.

"I'm Asuka? And tell me how do you know my name?" she asked him with a look on her face that shouted "you're creeping me out". He only held out his hand to her with the same smile that had enticed her before…

"Asuka, I've missed you, and yet you hardly recognize me it seems…" she heard him say, and in an instant she realized that this whole time the familiar feeling was a reason. It was him, Shinji Ikari standing in front of her.

She felt all these emotions swell up inside of her, to where she felt no restraints when she lunged at him She felt herself fall weak into his arms once again while he held her tightly, as if he was saying "I can't let you go". She cried into his arms that day and felt so vulnerable once again. She hated it…she hated herself for feeling this way and yet…

With one stroke of her cheek from his hand, she felt her hatred go away, and with a smile he gave her the words she had wanted to hear again.

"Even if no one seems to care for you and you feel alone. Even if you feel vulnerable and like you can't seem to pick yourself back up from the ground. When the world seems to push you away and make you feel like you've got nothing left to live for in this world. I promise you that with my every being I'll be there for you. Everything of this body, soul and mind belong to you and only you. I Shinji Ikari will forever be yours and protect you until his dying day. Nothing will ever change me from loving you. Asuka, I love you…"

She felt herself cry harder and she could feel the shirt staining from her tears. He held her tightly, holding back the tears of his own. He had finally found her, the one he had been looking for all this time. Slowly, he felt himself slowly cry while he told himself not to. Yet, it felt natural to do so, this was the moment to.

"Shinji?" came a feeble voice from Asuka while she pulled away enough to look him into the eyes. He looked at her with his loving smile, the one that always told her it was going to be okay.

"Yes Asuka?" he asked her in a loving tone. In a second he felt her lips press against his while she had the same look on her face again this time. He smiled, remembering the memory while he returned the kiss. It seemed to last an eternity to them both, lost in the moment that would start them over again. When it ended, Asuka looked Shinji deeply in the eyes with a sparkle that no one could compete with, while he was the same.

"I want to be yours Shinji Ikari. I want to be Asuka Langley Ikari because every day I find myself loving you more and more. You are the strength that keeps me up, the anchor that holds me down. Most of all, you're the friend I forever want near me…" she said in a bright smile, while he looked at her. In an instant a bright smirk fell upon his face. He kissed her again, and then held her in his arms once again. She loved it, the feeling she was getting from it all, and the happiness he was giving her.

In an instant, snow began to fall on them, surprising them both while the looked up with a smile. This was an eternity and a heaven they both dreamed of. This world, this horrible world had finally given them something they always wanted and they smiled, holding hands with the two most precious things in the world to them; their wedding rings.

While walking with him, she looked at his face and smiled, then looking out into the distance with a smile. There were four more words she wanted to say to herself, so she told herself in her mind…

"Happy Birthday to me…"

She now had received the most precious gift of all…

A love that could never break at all…

For in all of the darkness she lived in, a light was shining at the end of the tunnel…

Happy Birthday, Asuka Langley Soryu


End file.
